


Seven Things That Didn't Happen On Valentine's Day At Hogwarts, Or Maybe They Did [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Valentine's Day, nothing says ITPE like a valentine's day podfic right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the weirdest Valentine's Day yet," Peter mused. / "But not 'ever,'" Remus said dryly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Things That Didn't Happen On Valentine's Day At Hogwarts, Or Maybe They Did [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Things That Didn't Happen On Valentine's Day At Hogwarts, Or Maybe They Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45788) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



Cover by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 2:41:40



## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (139.0 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/huz22ac0y3djp7g/seventhings-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (74.0 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vrsth1u0bnjujsq/seventhings-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (139.0 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/seventhings-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (74.0 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/seventhings-m4b.zip)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I spent $9.20 on craft supplies for this cover and I blame James Potter entirely. Anyway, I thought it was high time a podfic version of this story existed as it's one that's stuck with me since it was originally posted way back in 2004, and when my recipient rightly pointed out how criminal it was that there wasn't much by way of podfic for the Marauders, I thought "my day has come" and leapt into action.
> 
> A thousand thanks to my tireless beta, Lunate8, who I know was swamped with her own ITPE projects and life and things but still managed to get all 2.5+ hours of this plus another work reviewed for me before the deadline! No one could have predicted I would churn out over 5 total hours of audio for this challenge, least of all me.
> 
> P.S. I did write an entire page of sickening prose including bits of Sonnet III for that cover, which the curious can see the whole of over [here](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/seventhingsnote.png). Check that subtle Hamilton reference.
> 
> If you like, you can reblog on tumblr [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/136310371031/podfic-seven-things-that-didnt-happen-on). Thanks!


End file.
